Angel and Devil in Bunnyburrow
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Judy and Nick have been dating for a few months and Judy wants to take him home to Bunnyburrow to meet her family who don't know she's dating a fox... how will they accept Nick, or are they even going to? Will it affect Judy's affection towards Nick or will it turn out good? Please read and review my first Zootopia-story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just fell in love with Zootopia just like so many others and I decided I needed to write at least one story and I got this idea stuck on my head after watching one of the deleted scenes from the movie where Judy accidentally calls her mom after her first day in the force. You should see it before you read this. At this time, Nick and Judy are already partners at the ZPD and dating as well when they visit Bunny Burrow for the first time. Hope you enjoy it because I'm a bit rusty.**

It was exactly 3 months since Nick and Judy started dating and 6 months since they solved the Night Howler case. It had been some wonderful months, especially to Nick who enjoyed life at the force as Judy's partner and also his relationship with her. She was one amazing bunny and he cared for her in a way he never thought he would care for anyone, but this dumb bunny sure changed him in a lot of ways.

One day after they were done at the ZPD and clocked out, they were walking back to an apartment they shared just a month before Nick asked her to date him. It was great weather and they smiled as they walked home holding hands. Some looked at them in wonder of seeing a fox and a bunny together, but they often get saluted nicely as being known for their role of keeping Zootopia safe and making a difference for mammals. He was still getting use to it, but preferred this way over being a con-artist who lived on the edge of the law.

"What's on your mind Carrots?" Nick asked Judy as he noticed she was lost in a lot of thoughts. Judy looked up at him, but turned away again as they reached their apartment as she went for her keys. As they got in, Nick gave her a questioned look, but decided to leave it for a while, but she wasn't to get away that easily because he knew something was bugging her and he was pretty much able to get her to tell every time.

When they having dinner later, Nick decided to try and get whatever she was thinking about out of her.

"What is it Judy? You know as well as I that something's on your mind. Tell me, please and say it's nothing because I know you better than it" Judy were looking around trying to get distracted, but when she looked at Nick, she saw a sincere look that softened her and she knew she had to talk to him about it at some point anyways. Plus he was always serious whenever she was called by her real name by Nick.

"I was wondering how'd you feel about meeting my family. You know go to Bunny Burrow to meet them?" That took Nick aback. It's not like he hadn't thought about it as he knew he had to meet them at some point, but he didn't know how they'd react to their daughter dating a fox from the big city or just a fox in general even if they were working together with Gideon Grey back home. Judy saw the half distressed look on Nick's face and feared she said something wrong or maybe pressed him a bit too much even if he had wanted to know.

"Are you alright Nick?" hearing his name brought him back to reality and when he saw it Judy with a distressed look on her face, he tried to think of something quickly to calm her down.

"It's alright Carrots. I was just taken back by that. I have been thinking about it to be honest, but I'm just not certain about it"

"Why?"

"I'm a fox. You're a bunny and you said your parents are a bit overprotective, then how do you think they'd react to us dating? I know from your phone calls you haven't told them" Judy knew he was right, but she wouldn't let that change for feeling towards Nick at all. It was like the time they tried to change her mind about joining the ZPD. She did get through that, she could do this too. Couldn't she?

"That doesn't matter to me Nick. I'll make them see how wonderful a fox you're-" Judy was speaking and as much as it touched Nick, he decided to interrupt her speech.

"It's also just that I don't want to put you in a situation where you feel you need to choose between me and your family. I don't want to cause that" Nick seemed dead serious and it touched Judy knowing he loved her enough to do so. Judy stood up from her chair and walked over to the couch and patted the spot besides for Nick to sit beside her as he happily applied to.

When Nick had settled on the couch, Judy put her paw on his arm as he looked down at her with a sincere smile on his muzzle she kissed his cheek and assured him he'd do fine and she wouldn't mind standing up to her family for his sake because he meant so much to her and as they went to bed, Judy fell asleep very fast and cuddled herself into Nick's chest as she slept peacefully, Nick didn't close an eye as he laid wondering about his life.

 _Was he overthinking it? How could he avoid it forever if he wanted to stay with Judy? How should he proceed to get on good terms with her family and would they respect him easier with their partnership with that fox back in Bunny Burrow?_ All those questions ran through his head as sleep finally overtook him.

The next morning, Judy was fresh as ever while Nick was the total opposite. He wasn't much of a morning mammal, but due to him falling asleep faster than usual, it didn't help him at all.

"Morning Nick" first a few seconds after she greeted him, she noticed his closed his eyes once more and she went over and tore off his rouge and she saw him flinch a bit from the warmth of the carpet taken off him.

"Come on, Carrots. Give it back" Nick complained and she noticed his voice sounded extra tired.

"Why so extra sleepy Nick? Problems falling asleep last night?" Nick merely nodded and sat up stretching every muscle of his body. Judy walked over and made eye contact with him.

"Is it because of our talk about seeing my family? Please be honest with me, Nick" Nick nodded, but held up his finger to shut her up before she could even continue.

"I thought a lot about it and I think we should do it. Am I nervous about it? Yes, I am, but I also know we have to do so if we want to make this work out. We can't keep avoiding it forever and I'll just have to put on my charming self and then I can also enjoy some blueberries while we're there. Then they should be bound to love me as you do" Nick was serious at the same time as he was making a bit of a joke of it which was another thing Judy really enjoyed about him. He was just him and that was enough for her.

"I'll talk to Bogo about us getting some time off and I'll then talk to my folks about visiting them" Nick just nodded as they walked towards a coffee shop near the ZPD that they stopped by every morning before duty due to Nick being a non-morning mammal. They reached the counter and were greeted by a camel named Carlos.

"Hi Nick and hi Judy. The usual?" Nick nodded and he yawned. He just smiled at them and prepared their coffees. For Judy he got a café latte and for a Nick a strong cappuccino to wake him up. Nick paid him the 10 dollars he requested and then they walked to the ZPD where they, as usual, were greeted by an enthusiastic cheetah, the one and only Benjamin Clawhauser. He sat by his desk getting his daily morning donuts and waved them over as he did every morning.

"Hi guys!" Clawhauser almost shouted, as they got closer to his desk.

"Hi bro" Nick greeted with a fist bump for the friendly cheetah.

"Morning Clawhauser" Judy greeted politely. Clawhauser turned wide smiled towards Judy who shared his passion for the famous pop singer, Gazelle, and showed her a special contest on his phone.

"There's this competition where you can win a VIP ticket for her upcoming concert. Person greeting and all that! Can you believe it?! It'd be so AWESOME! Judy stood in awe at Clawhauser's news. How awesome would that be? She had never met her in person except for at the peace initiative she held after they found the missing mammals and Judy's unwise words at the press conference. It would be so awesome to just talk to her about more personal stuff and such. She was so jealous at Clawhauser, but she wasn't about to compete and maybe take that chance from him. He was too great of a friend for her to do that.

"Roll call isn't until 25 minutes, so why are you guys so early?" Nick looked at his watch as he saw Clawhauser was right. He looked down at Judy whom winked him as to say she had planned it out already.

"I have to talk to Bogo about getting some time off to see my family. I was thinking about bringing Nick along to meet them for the first time since we're dating and such" Clawhauser smiled even wider and Nick was wondering how he could manage to smile so wide, but it was also very funny and it was Clawhauser after all.

"That's nice. Well shall I say you're coming? He is in his office as I know" Judy just shook her head.

"I'll just go up and if doesn't have time, then I'll talk to him after roll call. See you at the bullpen, Nick" Nick nodded as Judy left for Chief Bogo's office as Nick decided to just stick around and chat to his friends as he had lots of time left before he had to get ready.

Judy stood just outside his office as she knocked the door.

"Come in" she heard a gruffly voice from the other side of the door and she then entered as allowed. Bogo looked down at Judy as she entered the office seeing him with his reading glasses being lifted from his eyes.

"Morning, Hopps. Sit down if you have something to say"

"Morning, sir. I come to request come vacation for Officer Wilde and me. We have 3 weeks to spare and I request to use them" Bogo nodded and looked into his notes and looked down at the papers before turning attention towards Judy.

"You can have as it's really silent at the moment and you two have done a great job on the force. You'll have to wait until Friday though" Judy smiled, not only did they get their request granted, but also being praised by Bogo wasn't something that happened every day, you had to earn that.

"Thanks, sir. I'll see you at roll call" Bogo nodded as Judy exited the office and walked down bullpen to see many of the officers as McHorn, Fangmeyer and Delgato had taken their seats besides her and Nick. Nick had as usually saved their seat at the front row.

A few minutes later, Bogo entered and silent the joking officers and handed out the assignments for the day. Judy and Nick were asked to patrol in Sahara Square for trouble as speeders, thefts or whatever came up as no special rapports had been turned in over the night. They went to fetch the keys for their cruiser at Clawhauser and went out to check out Sahara Square for any sorts of trouble to handle. As they sat in the car, Nick turned to Judy who was focused on driving and keeping her eyes out for any action to grab hold to.

"So how did things go with Chief Buffulo-butt?"

"We get 3 weeks off starting on Friday" Nick was surprised and raised his eyebrows not believing they got off so easily with such short notice.

"He said there wasn't anything mature at the moment and praised our work. Said it was a well-deserved time off" Judy smirked confidently as Nick wouldn't believe it. He just smiled smugly back.

"Of course he did so. We're the dynamic duo. The top of the pub and he knows he can't show emotion. Has to be rough and tough" Judy just shook her head, but couldn't keep her smile off her muzzle due to amusement Nick often made by his snobby attitude.

The rest of the day went off uneventful and they went over to clock out again and walk home as they talked about what to do. Judy had so many people she wanted to introduce him to. Her folks, her 275 brothers and sisters, her uncle and aunts, nephews and nieces and lots of different friends, and especially Gideon, as he was one of the only foxes around Bunny Burrow.

At night, Judy called her mom for Muzzle time and as she picked it up, her mother who seemed as happy as every time, she called greeted her.

"Hi Bun Bun. How's the big city?"

It's great mom. I was wondering if you remember I said I had a boyfriend?" her mother, Bonnie, nodded as Stu came

"Hi Jude the Dude. Are we going to meet him soon?" Judy smiled and nodded. Her parents

"I just got some vacation starting on Friday and going on for 3 weeks and I was talking to him about if he wanted to meet you guys and he agreed, so we were thinking about spending the time with you guys. Can we do so?"

"Of course Jude. Just come as quickly as possible. We'll get ready for you guys to get here. We'll see you then" Judy smiled as they ended the conversation. She really looked forward to see her folks. She turned to see Nick on his phone sitting on the couch as she joined him. She noticed a not amused look on his face.

"Is something wrong Nick?" Nick didn't flinch or turn attention away from his phone as he swiped over updates on Furbook and Judy didn't like it when he did so.

"Why didn't you tell them I'm a fox. Your folks aren't going to use any Fox Repellent on me or something like that, right?"

"I don't know. They really didn't give me the chance as they said they had to prepare for me coming home even if it's not until the day after tomorrow. And don't you worry, my father won't use any of that stuff on you or I'll cut off his tail" Nick grinned a bit at Judy's attempt to play tough and dangerous. She again put her paw on his arm to assure things would be all right as they went for bed. Judy, like always, snuggled into Nick and this time even if he a lot on his mind, he smiled down at Judy knowing she'd keep this promise and fell asleep as he had some sleep to catch up on and he had to get fresh for their vacation. It was going to be a challenge, he knew that already, but it was also a challenge he was ready to take.

 **This is chapter 1. I was thinking about making it a one shot as my past 2 stories for How To Train Your Dragon, but after consulting my best friend on fanfic, Tangled4ever, I decided to make this more chapters. I really hope to see many reviews as I don't know what to expect from all the stories I've read here, I'd say the numbers of reviews are very different. Take care until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, thanks for the wonderful feedback and nice reviews you guys gave me. Like I said to one of the reviewers, I know the scenario of Nick visiting Judy's family is seen a lot of times, but I have one twist planned that I haven't seen and I've read MANY Zootopia-stories about that. Here goes chapter 2.**

It was Friday afternoon and Judy and Nick were done at the ZPD and walking home after clocking out. Judy was getting very excited. As much as she loved taking down criminal and make the stress of Zootopia safe, she missed her family deeply looked forward to present her lovely boyfriend to her family as she was certain they'd love when they got to know him. Nick on the other hand was unlike himself today as he was getting as nervous as the time Manchas was shot with the Night Howler serum and he savagely chased them through the rain forest district back when they just met and tried to find Mr. Otterton back those months ago.

After they got everything packed, Judy agreed with her folks to wait until Saturday to get over so they could get fully rested before they left Zootopia on the train she took the opposite way back when they started at the force. She and Nick went to sleep. Judy just loved snuggle into Nick's soft red fur and soon after she was fast asleep. This time Nick managed to get out of her grip and sneak out of the bed to get to the small balcony they shared on the backside of their department where they could see the train station and the entrance to the rain forest district. He hoped Judy wouldn't get up and go through the talk of him being too worried and that everything would turn out alright as neither of them could say as Judy hadn't told any of her family that Nick was a fox and not a rabbit as they might expect. Even if interspecies relationships weren't illegal and was getting more common in Zootopia, it'd probably be quite a shock when they were illuminated. He looked out into the star full night sky and was lost in thoughts thinking things through like he never had before. He thought about how different everything in his life was from before he met Judy and how things were now. Actually he was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice a shadow sneaking up behind him until a paw touched the side of his stomach. He jumped in surprise as Judy stood beside him with a bit worried expression as she saw some sort of distress in his eyes as she had predicted, but being her optimistic self, she hoped it'd contagious to him, but apparently not with the wished effect.

"You okay, Nick?" Judy gave him those puppy-alike eyes that she knew he couldn't resist as when she wanted him to tell her the truth.

"I'm just a bit nervous. They probably expect to bring around another bunny and when they find out you're dating me, a fox, they'd probably be struck by surprise and we can't say if it'll end good and bad. Also remember your family is huge and it's probably not all of them who'll take it to them with a family member dating a predator, especially as you know as well as I that some bunnies still sees foxes as their natural enemy and-" Judy stopped Nick from caring on the speech with a strong and passionate kiss on his lips as she felt him close into it after getting over the surprise, she enjoyed it as she got her chance to speak.

"I know you're right about some of the things, but just remember one thing: I'm besides you no matter what happens back home. I love you, Nick and my family isn't about to change that! I promise you that" Judy looked so passionate and truthful that Nick felt like his heart was melting inside his predator body. He wasn't able to hide a smile on his muzzle. Nick bent down on his knee to get on height with Judy. He grabbed her paw in his larger one and got fully eye contact with her.

"I know all that Judy and it's one of the many reasons I love you more than I've ever loved any other mammals except from my mom when she was alive" Nick's mom had died shortly before he started his hustling on the streets of Zootopia and he'd loved for her to meet Judy and show her how much of a better mammal she had turned him into. He kept the love of his two women as motivation to stay the best possible fox he could muster.

"We'll get through this challenge as we've gotten through so many the last 6 months" Judy promised him as he surprised her this time with a kiss full of the same passion and gratitude she showed him before.

"Let's go to bed, Carrots. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow" Judy nodded and walked inside with Nick as he closed the door to the balcony and walked into bed with her and got comfortable and both of them fell asleep before they could even wish each other goodnight once more.

The following morning, they grabbed their stuff after waking up at 8am due to Nick's wish of sleeping a bit longer than they did on a working day. The train they were to take was set to leave at 9.30pm and therefore they had plenty time to get dressed, grab some coffee and get to the station as the train station was only 15 minutes of walk from their apartment.

Judy was already fresh and showered at the time Nick was getting ready to shower. She dressed into a purple and pink shirt with blue jeans and wearing her farmer hat as Nick got out of the shower and went into to dress into his usual Hawaiian shirt with his blue purple tie with light brown pants. He smiled at Judy.

"You look beautiful, Carrots. Just like always" Judy blushed like she always did whenever he complimented her looks.

"You do very well yourself, Nick. You're going to do great, I just know so" they grabbed their bags and suitcases and got ready to walk over to the station. They had bought their tickets already, so they didn't have to wait in the long line at the ticket stands. Judy checked her phone and saw it was 15 minutes before the train was set to leave the station.

"Train for Bunnyburrow Train Station arrives at Platform 16" went out over the speakers as Nick and Judy grabbed their stuff and walked in after the mammals waiting by the door got onto the platform. They found an unoccupied compartment and sat their things down, as they got ready for the train to leave. Judy let her head down resting it on Nick's lap and he just chuckled at her as she snuggled into her fluffy boyfriend.

"You sure are a cuddle, Fluff" Nick teased her as she just shut her eyes and relaxed herself even further on her boyfriends lap. Nick just watched as they went through all the different districts of Zootopia. All of them, from the rain forest district, to Tundratown to Sahara Square and then they could see the fields of all the landscapes, or the Tri-Burrow Area, as Judy hold told her father called the landscape close to Bunnyburrow and a bit outside of Zootopia.

After travel all the 211 miles separating Zootopia from Judy's hometown, the speaker announced

"All passengers for Bunnyburrow Train Station to get to the doors. Arrival in 2 minutes" Judy felt excitement flow inside of her small bunny body. Nick took a few deep breaths preparing himself on everything from a warm and polite welcome to some bunny trying to zap him with a Fox Taser or spray him with a Fox Repellent even if Judy promised him no such thing would happen. It was now or never.

When they got into the platform, they saw a lot of them had prepared a sign saying, " _Welcome home, Judy_ " as there stood what seemed like hundreds of bunnies and hares. They were sure to be all of Judy's family, as she saw no other animals than those. He carried out the lockage as Judy raced into the arms of two rabbits that Nick was certain to be her parents.

"It's great to see you guys"

"Good to see you Jude the Dude" the big male greeted her as heard her being called sometimes on her phone calls where she didn't seem as amused as when he called her "Carrots" the first time after he hustled her on her first day on the force.

"You too Bun Bun" the female bunny said so. All of sudden, a lot of the young bunnies surrounded the three bunnies and Judy was hugged from all sides as all the kids tried to get in front of each other as they were trying to get to a carrot cake before all slices would be taken. Nick smiled in amusement as one of the young bunnies turned attention towards him. Nick just smiled at the bunny and waved his hand at her as she stepped closer as to inspect him. She pricked him on his leg to see if he was real or so. She seemed a bit scared as he reacted to the prick of the tiny paw. Judy and her parents turned attention towards Nick as her father eyed him suspiciously.

"Who are you, fox?" Nick wasn't surprised being called as Judy hadn't introduced him and they didn't know each other. Before Nick got the chance to speak, Judy dragged him over by the paw and Nick noticed some sort of distress in the eyes of the male bunny while the female bunny didn't seem to show some sort of emotion or anything. Nick presumed Judy got her expression of emotion from her father.

"Mom, dad. This is Nick Wilde. He's my boyfriend. Nick, this is my dad, Stu Hopps and my mom, Bonnie Hopps" Nick smiled down at the bunnies as the father hesitated when he extended his hand to shake, the mother stood in front to shake it and smiled politely at Nick.

"Welcome to Bunnyburrow, Mr. Wilde. It's a pleasure to meet you. Judy's told us so much about you" Nick smiled as he felt she had already decided to give him a chance after getting over the surprise of seeing one of her eldest daughters dating a predator as it hadn't happened in their family before. But Judy's father still stood in shock as he tried to apprehend what he was just being told. Bonnie nudged him as he got back to reality.

"Pleasure to meet you Stu" Nick tried politely to start a conversation with Judy's father.

"It's Mr. Hopps to you, fox" Nick didn't show any sort of emotion as he felt a bit disappointment deep within as Judy and Bonnie looked annoyed with him. He shrugged as he didn't seem what he was doing was offending in any way.

"Stu, be nice. He's our guest and if he's Judy's boyfriend, we should treat him nice. Let's get you settled into the house and Judy can show you around the place before dinner" Nick liked Judy's mother already. She was one nice bunny indeed. He nodded as he carried his and Judy's stuff into the house, as he wanted to prove himself a gentlemammal to her father especially. As he had predicated, he had to fight for acceptance of some of her family members starting with Stu. At least Bonnie had given him a chance. Judy was tugged on from every direction of several different siblings as she looked at Nick and her mom.

"Don't worry Bun Bun, I'll show him to his room. We'll be back shortly" Judy looked at Nick as to try and read if he was okay. He nodded and smiled at her as he followed Bonnie upstairs. After they reached the end of a long hall of doors, she finally stopped and opened a door on the left hand.

"This is our guestroom for when we have visitors or if some of our siblings or parents decides to sleep here, but it'll be yours for the rest of your stay. I hope you can live with this even if it's a bit small" Nick just smiled and waved his hand.

"It's more than capable Mrs. Hopps"

"Please call me Bonnie Mr. Wilde"

"Only if you call me Nick" Nick smirked at the bunny who just smiled back at him.

"Deal. Don't worry about Stu's behavior before. He's just protective of all our kids and especially since Judy is dating a predator, it's never happened in our family before. I don't want to sound offending or anything, but he'll warm up to you" Nick sat down in his bed and looked at Bonnie with a sincere smile.

"It's actually alright. I knew it wouldn't be easy and piece of cake for you guys and I understand as it's still new for interspecies relationships and especially seeing one of your kids with a fox would make some surprises. But I can assure you Bonnie; I have nothing, but kind and loving intentions towards your daughter. She's changed me into a better fox and she's the most wonderful mammal I've ever come across and I have intentions of her hurting her in any sort of way and even we've known each other for no more than 6 months and 3 months of dating, we still go slowly to make sure we work out as a dating couple should" Bonnie was awestricken to say it the least.

"I'm glad to hear so. You're indeed a gentlemammal what I've seen so far. Now let's get you downstairs so the others can get to see you and Judy can show you around the house before dinner" Nick nodded and followed Bonnie through the large house as they reached downstairs a lot of the kids turned towards Nick to inspect him.

As he sat down to eat, some of small bunnies gathered around his big orange red tail. Some of them hugged it and some of them cuddled it.

"It's so fluffy Mr. Fox. How come it is so fluffy and so nice" Judy rolled her eyes while Nick just chuckled until he felt some pain and bit his lip.

"Not to sound rude, but you guys are standing on it. Aw aw aw" Nick his eyes as Judy helped the kids get off his tail and he let out a sigh of relief as the pain left his sensitive tail.

"Sorry for the kids, Nick. I guess they're not use to such fluffy tails" Judy was sincere yet teasing as Nick just shrugged his shoulder.

"I've learned you too much I see" Nick teased as he nudged her gently as they were preparing for dinner. Stu watched Nick intensely while Judy and Bonnie talked about how she was doing in the big city.

"It's really great! Nick has also shown me a lot. He was born and raised in Zootopia" Bonnie turned her attention towards Nick.

"Is it true Nick?" Nick nodded and smiled politely at her.

"Yeah. I'm a true Zootopian citizen. I've actually never left the town before now" Judy even looked shocked at him, as he never told her so. Now she could see another reason he was a bit tense about going away as he didn't take too well on all new experiences.

"It's nice around here. Cool fresh air, beautiful landscapes and the decoration of your house is indeed very nice as well. Also those blueberry of yours are by far the best I've tasted" Judy smiled as she saw he was warming himself into the hearts of her folks. Even her father smiled at the compliment as his grubs meant a lot to them.

"Why thank you Nick. It's very nice of you to say and I'm happy you like it here. Tomorrow our families are coming over, so there you can meet our parents and some of our siblings. We should all get some rest and get ready for tomorrow. We still have a lot of preparations to get ready" Nick and Judy bit them goodnight and walked upstairs.

"Judy, could you please come with me for a second?" Nick nodded at Judy as he walked back to his room to get ready for the upcoming.

"Yes, mom?"

"Nick's a real nice guy. You sure picked a good mammal for a boyfriend" Judy felt her heart melt a bit knowing how much her mother respected him so much as she had hoped.

"Thanks mom. I really love him as the fox he is. His species doesn't matter to me. He's a great guy" Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Just give your father some time and I'm sure he'll warm up to Nick as well. I just hope he'll do fine with all those old bunnies. You know my papa isn't fond of foxes, but I'll talk to him" Judy remembered the phone call, but decided to stay optimistic.

"I just hope it'll be alright. I don't anyone to hurt his feelings even if he doesn't show emotions often" Bonnie let a paw on her daughters shoulder. She hoped so too even if they'd have to wait. Only time could tell.

 **That was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. Please leave some nice reviews to keep my motivation up. This story will be approximately 4-6 chapters. Next chapter or the chapter after that will probably have the climax. Take care until then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I can't tell you guys enough for the support and feedback. As Chuck Testa's review said, I do know I sometimes make some small mistakes and I'm sorry if they're distracting you too much. English is not my mother tongue and therefore there may occur errors, but I still feel confident about my English. I hope you guys do so too and it hasn't scared you off or see me as offending rejecting offers for grammar help. I've always gone by myself, but I'll make sure to check it out a bit more in the future. I know there are a few errors, but saying several is an overstatement I think so. Here comes chapter 3.**

It was here. The big day. The day of the get-together-party Judy's parents had told her about. It was the day when she would be able to meet much of the family she hadn't seen since she left Bunnyburrow for her adventure in the heart of Zootopia. Some of them she hadn't even seen since she had left for the academy. It was also the day where the Hopps' would meet her new boyfriend, Nick. Judy was so excited when she woke up that she couldn't wait for them to arrive or at least those who hadn't arrived yet. They'd arrive through most of the day and she was already ready to see who had shown up first, as they still needed to finish the last decorations around the house and such as well. She also needed to check out on Nick before she started doing anything else. First of all, she had to get into her clothes though. She put on some blue jeans with a nice pink top and her wristwatch and walked out of her room to go meet up with her boyfriend.

She made her way to Nick's room and knocked the door slowly before she heard a soft voice answering the knock.

"Come in. It's open" Judy entered the door as permitted to see Nick was about to put on his usual Hawaiian shirt with his tie, smiling at her, while trying to act as if this just was just a perfect ordinary day, even though she could see some distress in his eyes. She slowly reached him and put a comforting paw on his lowed arm as they looked into the mirror reflecting them.

"It's going to be okay, Nick. I promise" Nick looked skeptical into the mirror, as she knew his expression meant that it wasn't a promise she could be sure to keep. He wanted to be optimistic, but he didn't know much of her family. He also had a feeling that one of the elder bunnies had to be racist or old fashioned just a bit. She knew deep inside he was right, but she wouldn't just give up and not hope for the best. That wasn't the way of Judy Hopps.

"I know, Nick. I know it's no guarantee, but you want to know something that's guaranteed?" Nick nodded.

"I'll be there to support you as much as you need it. I know you prefer not showing off emotions in public and such, but please let me help you if you need it. Drag me aside or so and tell me if that's what you need. I love you; Nick and I'll do anything to help you. You're already doing a wonderful job" Nick felt his heart skip an extra beat as Judy spoke so truthfully and honest. It would've cracked him up if he hadn't been so good at hiding emotions.

"Thanks, Carrots. It really means a lot to me hearing you say those words. I love you too for info" Nick got down on his one knee to reach her height and hugged her as she hugged him back.

"Just go already. I need to get some stuff done in here first. I'll see you downstairs" Nick told Judy and she let him have his personal space if that was what he wanted. When she got downstairs a lot her aunts, uncles and cousins had already arrived and she was almost immediately thrown over by a bunch of overly eager bunny kids.

"Kids, kids, give Judy some space. She can't breath with all you guys hopping on her" Judy was finally able to stand on her feet as the kids just pushed each other to get to hug her by her mid section first and all of them were hugged back with a small pat on their heads as well before she went over to salute her aunts, uncles and whoever had arrived already. She had a lot of greetings to do in such short time and she also had promised to help out her parents with the last preparation as she had Nick to help her out as well. He promised that to her and in case he tried to get out of it, she had a way to prove to him and even though she didn't hope she had to use it, she liked to tease him with quotes from her carrot pen.

"Hi Judy. How's my cop-granddaughter doing?" Judy smiled at her grandfather's comical choice of words. Just as he was taken to a room to get his nap, Nick showed himself and instantly some of Judy's siblings went all crazy on Nick and his tail especially.

"So fluffy, Mr. Fox. It's so nice" all that stuff he heard the evening before and even though it was a bit cute, it was hard to keep it from being stepped on with all those bunnies surrounding it.

"Please kids, you're standing on it. Aw aw aw aw" Bonnie took action and made sure Nick could get back on his feet as the many bunnies managed to make him lose his footing when they went crazy on his tail. Judy and Bonnie helped him back on the ground as Nick chuckled at the kids' enthusiasm and kindness. It was way better than them being afraid of him, as he feared a bit before they arrived. But he was sure surprised. He liked it here so far.

Judy took his paw and let him outside, as they met up with Stu and saw there was some stuff that needed to be carried.

"Could you guys help me move these baskets inside? It's carrots and blueberries for tonight" Nick nodded as he beat Judy and Stu to the punch and carried three of the five baskets all by himself. Stu and Bonnie stood stunned by the strength Nick put into carry the baskets inside; as Stu was very thankful that Nick saved them that time getting ready. Judy asked Nick if he could help her father go get some extra stuff from Gideon's bakery as his car had broken down and asked if they could come to his shop and get the baked goods themselves.

Stu and Nick got into the car and drove down the road. They started sitting in silence trying to read each other's thoughts. But as the realization of the situation started to appear, Stu began to relax and they got to talk.

"Thanks for your help with the baskets. It was impressive seeing you take so much at the same time" Nick nodded with a happy smile.

"Thanks Mr. Hopps. I just wanted to help to be kind and to show Carrots that I didn't just go for the blueberries even though they are one awesome bonus from being here" Stu smiled back at him. It was always nice when someone complimented his beverages. It was his passion and life after all. But who was Carrots?

"I appreciate those compliments, Nick. Please just call me Stu, and I'm sorry we got on a bad start. Maybe we could give it a new try?" Nick stood surprised for a moment, not sure if he had heard him correctly, but once he collected his thoughts, he smiled genuinely at him and offered his hand to shake on a fresh start. Stu took it and smiled at him. If he made Judy happy then he should try to get on good terms with him. If he could work with Gideon Grey who clawed his daughter when they were kids, he supposed he could accept her daughter being together with a fox. Judy was never one to obey anyway, she did what she felt for and it was clear she appreciated Nick very much.

They got to Gideon's shop and were well greeted by the owner. Nick didn't expect for him to be a red fox. He didn't remember the last time he met one of those back in Zootopia and now he was meeting one in Bunnyburrow. A hometown for rabbits. Stu walked over and got his attention.

"Hi Mr. Hopps. Nice to see you and sorry for the lack of delivery. That car needs to be looked at. I hope to get it running by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow" Stu nodded and shrugged it off. Next Gideon turned attention towards Stu's companion. He had never seen him before.

"Who's this?" Gideon asked pointing at Nick. He walked over to join them and smiled.

"I'm Nick. Nick Wilde, I'm here visiting the area with Judy. She's my girlfriend actually" Gideon was taken back by that. That sure was one hell of a surprise.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gideon Grey. I partnership with the Hopps', using their beverages in my baked goods. You want to a piece of blueberry pie?" Gideon offered him a slice as Nick took and as he tried it, he felt like he was in heaven. Never had pie tasted better. He swallowed the rest of it so fast Stu and Gideon looked shocked at him as he took in their glances of surprise.

"Sorry dude, but that's got to be the best slice of pie I've ever tasted!" Gideon felt proud hearing it from another fox.

"Thank you, Nick. I'll make sure to bring some extra for you guys at the party tonight. I'll make a way to get some extra pies over"

"Thank you, Gideon. I'll see you later then. Come on, Nick. We still have lots of stuff to finish back at the farm" Nick fist bumped the baker as they left and thanked him for the pie as they drove back, something from the drive came on his mind.

"Nick, I have a question: Who's Carrots by the way?" Nick chuckled not have told her parents of that funny nickname.

"It's just a nickname I gave Judy when we met. She didn't like it at first, but I guess she learned that nicknames is something that comes with being around me" Stu couldn't help but chuckle as Nick did seem a bit weird, but it was rather amusing too.

"If I may ask, Mr. Hopp- Stu, why the sudden change of heart? Not that I mind, but you sure changed over night. I guess Carrots got some of that coming from you" Nick was trying to be dead serious, but being his natural self, he ended making a joke out of it.

"I guess that if you make my daughter happy, I should make things work out with you for everybody's sake and such. But if you hurt her anyway, I won't hesitate to come after you with a Fox Taser" Stu smiled even if he wanted to seem dangerous pointing his finger at Nick as he warned him of the consequences of hurting the feelings of one of his many kids. Nick put his paws on his knees and kneeled down to match Stu in height looking him in the eyes.

"Stu, I promise you, even if I'm a fox and much of the world still see us as shifty and untrustworthy, before I hurt Judy, I'll hurt myself or more likely kill myself not being able to live with the knowledge of such horrible action. I love her and I intend to make this stay that way between us as long as she wants me, I'm hers and only hers" Nick spoke with unusual honesty and true emotions. Stu stood absolutely stunned and started to feel like Nick was more than just a fox. He was great mammal, a very great guy who he started to see why Judy appreciated him so much.

"Thank you, Nick. It means a lot hearing such honest and truthful words. I can tell and we bunnies are smart"

"Dumb sometimes too, but I guess foxes can be too" Nick gently pushed his shoulder as Stu returned the favor. What they didn't know was that a certain bunny had been keeping eyes and ears on them since they returned to the farm. Judy felt so happy seeing this chemistry between her father and Nick. This was going to be a great night. She just knew so.

Bonnie caught up as Judy kept stare at Nick and her father fixing stuff outside the house while some of her older siblings were looking out for the stand as the youngest kept playing on the fields. They smiled at their surroundings.

"I told you he'd come around. They sure look nice working together like that" Judy smiled, not turning her attention away from the guys outside.

"Yeah, mom. I really look forward to that party tonight and now that dad finally decided to come around, it should be more easy for Nick especially" Bonnie nodded understanding her worries as things were still new and all that. She hoped as much as Judy that it'd be all right tonight. She knew she wasn't going to stand up for anyone but Nick if he was harassed by one their relatives. She was clearly and deeply in love with that fox.

Hours passed and every bunny from the Hopps' had finally arrived. They were having a huge buffet as they didn't have chairs and tables enough to host everyone. With Nick, there sure was to be approximately 500 mammals and he was the only fox as Gideon was called out to some family stuff of his own, so he ended up as the only fox, only predator, and only non-bunny. He was walking around after grabbing some blueberries and it was actually hard to get them down due to the wonderful food Judy's mom and some of her aunts had prepared for them. The sky was clear and dark as the full moon shined over the countryside. It sure was one lovely night.

Nick was walking around just taking in the surroundings, as Judy was busy with all kind of relatives asking her how life was going as a cop and how it felt with all those headlines of her being a hero at Zootopia. She just shrugged saying it was not just her, she couldn't do all that stuff without her partner, Nick. Bonnie was catching up with one of her sisters and Stu was hearing on dad-in-law as he told him weird stuff on how a carrot whiskey could beat out blueberry wine or why one drink was better than the other.

Therefore he decided to just walk around a bit seeing what others were up to as he noticed a few stares once in a while in his direction, as they probably wondered what he was doing here, but none of them seemed like they were rude, or brave, enough to actually ask him.

"Who is this Nick? Is he another bunny on the force or what other animal is he?" Judy waved him over. Nick hesitated, but Judy came dragging him over. Nick didn't feel certain about and as he was dragged over to the group of elder female bunnies, he assumed was aunts or something like that because it was hard with all these bunnies to say who had which relation, looked at him like he was a ghost or a savage.

"Judy, is this the Nick?" Judy nodded proudly and locked their arms together to prove her point.

"He was the one who helped me solve the Night Howler case and he's not only my partner at the ZPD, he's my roomie back in Zootopia and most importantly, he's my boyfriend" one them looked like she was about to faint and many others turned their way as their bunny-hearing caught her word boyfriend, and then turned to see her arm lock a fox. Was she serious or was this some kind of weird prank?

"Judy, is this a joke?" Judy shook her head as she smiled up at Nick to tell him things were all right even though, he started to feel a bit tense from all the stares.

"No, we've been dating for 3 months since we started dating. I love him and if you feel uncomfortable being around him, then I guess we should find you ladies another room" Nick was surprised to see how clearly she stood up for him. Nick told Judy his thanks and said he wanted to go in and fetch himself a drink. She left him to do so and as he walked out, Judy got into talk with another relative. She wanted to spend time with Nick to tense him off a bit, but she also hadn't seen her family for ages, so she had to be with them a bit too.

Nick stood in and grabbed himself a cup of blueberry wine as he had a taste the other night. It was quite good, but then again, he loved everything that included blueberries. When he turned around to leave the kitchen someone blocked the door and he saw it was Judy's grandfather from Bonnie's side. He looked at him with venom and upset, yet he seemed in wonder as well.

"Is something wrong, sir?" the old rabbit looked up at the fox and didn't say a word for a moment and Nick wondered if he was to say something else or try to leave.

"How did you do it, fox?" Nick looked wondered at him. What had he done? What did the old rabbit mean by that?

"What do you mean? I don't think I understand" Nick responded.

"Of course you don't. You're a fox after all. It's Judy I'm talking about" Nick didn't like where this was going, but he knew the rabbit wouldn't let him go until he said what he wanted to.

"What have I done to Judy?"

"She's an angel, fox" Nick nodded in agreement, but before he could speak, the rabbit spoke up again.

"And you're a devil. You foxes are red because you were made by the devil. How could an angel fall for a devil? What sick tricks did you use to turn her on your side? Nick never felt so insulted in his life. The ranger scout-incident was kids stuff compared to this. Even the press conference didn't feel this awful. He knew he couldn't win the hearts of every bunny around, but he at least hoped he wouldn't be stereotyped this badly. Still he didn't want to let him see that he got to Nick. Because, he had.

"I didn't do anything, sir. She's just made me change into a better mammal. I joined the ZPD because she made me feel I could do better than what I thought I could myself. I didn't do anything. I'm only being myself. I just want to make Judy happy. Why do you stereotype me, old man?"

"You may see me as old, but you're still a fox and you can't make her real happy even if you date her. Even a marriage couldn't make her happy, not fully. There's so much you can't offer. Real love, you can't provide a family and our species aren't meant to date. You should just grab your things and get out of here while you can. We don't like foxes around here." Nick presumed he didn't know about their partnership with Gideon and lucky for him.

"Excuse me, sir, but I think I've heard enough, so please stand aside so I can get my drink out into the cool air and relax. Take care" he wanted to give him a death glare, but resisted the urge as he walked outside. Judy spotted him as he left the house. She had a feeling in her gut that something happened. Something bad. She needed to figure out what it was.

"Nick, what's the problem?"

Hi, Carrots. I'm fine. Just need cool air"

"Nick, please tell me. You're not fine. I can tell on your mood. Please tell me" Nick didn't want to, but those puppy eyes he couldn't resist.

"It's your grandfather. He asked me how a "devil" like me, could get close to an "angel" like you? I'm made by the devil because I'm a red fox according to him" Judy never felt such anger, almost like hatred as he grabbed Nick and prepared herself for an ugly scene.

 **This is where I leave this chapter. I never thought I could make it this long. It's my longest written chapter ever actually! I tried to read through it and make as less grammar errors as possible, so I hope people will enjoy it. I don't think I would've received 20 reviews, 30 favorites and 49 followers if I hadn't done at least a bit good job. I thank everyone for the support and hope I pleased you praises and critics too with this update. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but that's life. I didn't post before because of busy schedule. Can't promise time for next update, but there's 2 chapters left and I promise I'll try to make it fast. Please review for my motivation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I first want to say thank you so much for all the wonderful support people have showed this story. 4 more faves and it'd beaten my most faved story so far and also the followers are almost double my record and an incredible average on reviews. Thank you guys and also thanks to my guest reviewer if you see this. Here comes chapter 4.**

Judy didn't know how to describe how she felt at the moment. There were so many terms she could use, but none seemed to fit even so. She felt furious, enraged, angry, frustrated, upset, but most of all she felt ashamed and disappointed that one of her relatives could be so old fashioned and call her lovely boyfriend something so horrible as a "devil". He was far from it. He had helped her save all predators from disaster and he proved himself a trustworthy partner and a passionate boyfriend. How could she ever understand her family would call him so? This was something her grandpa wasn't about to get away with. Or her name wasn't Judy Hopps.

Judy stomped inside and went straight for her grandpa standing with her mom as she felt anger boil up within her.

"GRANDPA!" many guests turned their attention towards Judy as Nick stood a few feet behind her not really daring to say anything as he was too shocked and knew he couldn't smooth talk her out of this one. It was just as impossible as making Clawhauser stop eating donuts, or as turn him into a bunny.

"Yes Judy? What is it? Keep it down on your old man, okay?" he spoke as he didn't seem to think he had done something wrong. Judy saw her mom wide eyed as she could notice the venom in Judy's eyes. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Bun Bun, what is this all about?" Judy pointed angrily at her grandpa, as Bonnie didn't seem to understand why her father should be the cause of some problem.

"I haven't done anything wrong, Judy. There's nothing for you to blame on me for" Nick was about to go in and take Judy out of this whole situation

"Right, then what about what you said to my boyfriend? How you insulted him beyond all limits and what should be illegal, huh? Those things you've said is absolute bull crap and to open it and shit in!" Bonnie's gaze turned from her daughter to her papa, as he looked cold as a newly melted pawpsicle. Bonnie turned her attention back towards Judy with a look of wonder plastered on her face.

"What are you suggesting he said?" Judy looked absolutely not amused as she looked ice cold at her grandpapa as she spoke.

"I'm suggesting mom. Nick told me he said: "Judy is an angel. And you're a devil. You foxes are red because you were made by the devil. How could an angel fall for a devil? What sick tricks did you use to turn her on your side? That's those most shitty thing I ever heard. Is your father really ancient-thinking or has got his muzzle stocked up in his ass?" Bonnie stood in shock, as she never heard Judy speak with venom in her voice. Judy was one of her most caring children and she always treated her relatives with respect and love. All those sides of her were completely vanished.

"Judy Hopps, you speak nice to your grandpa! Papa is that true you said so?" Judy stood in awe, as she was put in place for defending her boyfriend. Why did her mother doubt her? She didn't just accuse mammals without proper cause.

"Well, dear, we both know it's true anyways. Foxes are devils. They're our natural enemy after all. It's not without proper cause they were made red, I mean the-" before he could carry on, what happened shocked everyone at the house. Judy grabbed her grandpa and lifted him from the ground in anger. Even the old rabbit seemed in shock that one of his grandchildren was capable of doing so. Someone like Judy especially.

"Just shout your backward attitude blabber mouth of yours and don't talk like that about my boyfriend, is that clear!?" As much as Nick felt warm inside from the defending and show of affection and love for him from Judy, he felt like he had to do something to stop this. After getting over the shock, he got her off her grandpa along with the help of her parents. Stu then grabbed her daughter and took her inside the kitchen for a stern talk. Meanwhile Nick looked apologizing at Bonnie, who did so as well. Nick had really hoped to avoid situations like this one.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Bonnie. I'll turn in for the night and leave you guys for the party. Goodnight" Bonnie hugged him from the waist and he returned the hug and turned in before Judy had a chance to stop him. Bonnie wanted to stop him, but she had a feeling it wasn't the best idea to try doing so after what just happened. She also had a certain someone she had to talk to. He wasn't in the mood for this anymore. He needed to be alone and he was wondering in thoughts as he went back to the guestroom.

At the same time, Judy and Stu tried to fight each other to speak their minds as Stu then shouted so high and stern that Judy stood frozen for a moment.

"That's enough, young lady! I don't think you lie, but I still won't see that kind of behavior in my house! Especially in front of your brothers and sisters! They look up to you, Jude the Dude, and I don't want them to think it's all right to act like that! Is that clear?!" Judy nodded and sighed as she waited for her chance to get a word in on the topic.

"Even so, dad, he shouldn't talk to Nick like that and put that attitude away. This wasn't the Stone Age after all. We're not enemies anymore, and I love Nick and I hope to marry him one day. I know he's the one for me. He has proven that several times already. I don't like mammals talking down on Nick. It's bull shit all of it" Stu was taken back by her words and happy that he decided to give the fox a chance, as it would've caused further trouble doing otherwise.

Nick at the same was in his room and could not sleep due to all kinds of thoughts running through his mind. How was he to solve such an issue? Was it even possible for him to do? Would this have consequences for his relationship with Judy? Could it be possible if he couldn't get along with her family? He had just got Stu and Bonnie take liking to him, so he hoped he could so with most of her family, but deep down he knew beforehand that he could never ever make an entire family of rabbits like. There was always that one or two of them who'd never accept him, just because of the fact that he was a fox. He didn't want to do anything to hurt Judy, but at the same time, he wanted her to have a good time during her stay. She hadn't been with her family for a bit time after all. What should he do? First of all, he knew he had to get this night over with. Maybe he could think things over better either during, or after a good night of sleep. He decided to just turn in for the night as he told Bonnie and try to see if sleep would take over him at some point.

Judy was finally done after a long chat with her father and she looked all over the house to see if she could find Nick. She needed to talk to him and get him on better thoughts than what they could be with all that had occurred. She couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't in the kitchen as she had just been there a few minutes ago, he wasn't outside in the field either as none of the kids had seen him outside or she knew they were the worst liars. Those kids couldn't do so even if they wanted to, and that was just a good thing. She looked in every place possible for the fox to be at, but without results and she started to get a little worried. She saw her mother being done scolding her father as she left him groaning to herself as she obviously hadn't gotten any longer with the stubborn old rabbit. She feared he would try to fright Nick away from her, but Judy wasn't one to go down without a fight. Even if she had to pull his head out of a certain somewhere. Judy approaches her mom to see if she knew where Nick had gone off to and as Bonnie turned to her, she could almost already tell what Judy was about to ask her before she even got the chance to do so.

"Bun Bun, Nick has turned in for the night. I don't think he felt in party mood after what happened. I'm sorry for putting you and Nick through that, but I think it'll be best to just leave Nick alone until the morning" Judy knew Nick sometimes prefer being alone, but her eyes still got droopy with disappointment as she just wanted to hug him and give his muzzle a big passionate kiss to assure him that everything was fine, even if it didn't seem so. She couldn't go to bed knowing she didn't even try to talk to him. If he didn't want to, then fine, but she wouldn't be able to sleep well if she didn't try to do something. She had always been a trier as her folks had told her when she left Zootopia before solving the Night Howler-case. Before she and Nick solved it to be more precise. She nodded as if to agree with her mom.

"I think I'll turn in for the night too. I need to think things through myself" Judy hugged her mom and dad, kissed them both on their cheeks and told them she loved them and left the guests she would see them tomorrow for one more day together, as that was the plan for them. A new day that could be a fresh start if her grandpa would just get over his old fashion point of view. It didn't suit the evolved mammal he was after all if he could wear clothes, glasses and walk on two feet. She approached Nick's room and as she was about to knock the door, she felt something underneath her foot. It was a paper with a message for her.

 _Judy_

 _I decided to go to sleep. Please just let me be a bit alone for the night. We'll talk later, I promise_

 _Nick_.

Judy knew she had to respect his request for personal space and decided to just return to her own bedroom, try to fall asleep even though she had a feeling that'd be easier said than done. She'd loved to snuggle into Nick as she usually did back home, but for tonight she'd have to do with her stuffed toys. It just didn't feel as good as when she did so with Nick.

Just like she had a hard time falling asleep, so had Nick. He tossed and turned. It was like he felt so lonely being use to have Judy snuggle into him almost every night. Even though he slept he fine the other night. He supposed that the incident had its influence on that issue.

He knew he had to do something, and he knew already that he couldn't change the point of views that some of the rabbits held towards him. He knew as well how much Judy had looked forward to be with her family again, and while he didn't want to ruin that, he knew he had to go back to Zootopia. He needed to get his head cleared and he had to be alone to do so. He packed his things in silence, peeking outside his door to make sure Judy wasn't nearby. He knew he had to sneak out or he'd never be allowed to do what he was about to do.

He got all his stuff, and got ready to sneak out of the Hopps' residence, as he took one final peek before getting out as quickly. But in most quite way possible with all the bunnies hearing as great as a getting a cool pawpsicle on a hot day patrolling Sahara Square. He felt a bit bad for doing this, but he did this with the best intentions. He loved Judy and he wanted her to have quality time with her family, as they both knew this could happen when he agreed to go with her. He felt like a dumb fox, but he felt left with no other choice. He had to go back home with his fuzzy bushy tail between his legs to get back on duty probably or making using a few days off, as he liked being able to slack up once in a while.

The next morning when Judy felt like she had slept like a bunny being stepped on by a rhino or so, she finally got out of her bed and washed up and splashed some water on her face as she saw her violet eyes reflecting in here mirror as she put on an optimistic smile. It was a new day after all and a new chance to make Nick get on better thoughts and she had a feeling on how she could do it the best. She then went downstairs.

To her surprise, it was only some of her brothers and sister sitting in the living room with her parents while they seemed to be glooming over something. She got near them and finally their ears got up and they turned their attention towards her with what looked like worried expressions. She felt instantly something was wrong. Before she even had a chance to speak her dad took a piece of paper and gave it to her. She unfolded it and looked it over. To her shock it was a message from Nick. It was different from the one she found on his doorstep the last night before she went to sleep.

 _Dear Judy_

 _I know this is awfully selfish and cowardly, but I feel left out with no choice. I think it's for the best if I just went to Zootopia for the remainder of our days off. I really want to give my thanks to your folks for the hospitality they offered. But we both knew it could end like this, so don't be too blaming on them or me._

 _I also did this with the best intentions so you could spend some fun and well-deserved quality time with your family without a fox being there to ruin it for you. I'll see you back in Zootopia whenever you decide to go back, but I ask for you to stay for at least a few days to have fun with your folks, your siblings and your friends around town._

 _If you want to break up with me for being such a coward, I understand, but I guess we'll talk when you get back in 2,5 weeks._

 _I love you and that's why I do this even if it pains me to do it._

 _Your Nick_

Judy felt like she was going to tear up. She didn't know when the first train would arrive, but she was pretty sure it had left. Though she wanted to see if she could prevent him from doing this. She grabbed her father's car keys and drove off in a hurry to the station, hoping she was not too late.

 **That's it for now. I can't thank you guys enough for the support. All those reviews, faves, followers and such makes me feel proud and therefore I present you with a little surprise: I've decided to extend the story with an unknown number of chapters, but next chapter won't be the last one, I can assure you that. Please keep up the support and I promise my best to update quickly again. I also made sure to check all chapter for errors just for info.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome support. Every time a mail have peeked in with someone reviewing, favorite or follow the story, I get very happy. So sorry for the long wait, but I was visiting my father and we were out a lot, and when we were home we talked a lot and I also kept attention on him because of some problems with his blood pressure being way too high. Here is the next update.**

Judy was in a hurry she never had experienced before. She had to make it. She just had to. She needed to tell Nick, that she didn't see him as a devil. More like her angel. She drove so fast that she'd lose her license if she got caught, but at the moment she didn't care. It was now or never when she finally reached the station, as she had seen in the horizon that a train was about to enter the train station in Bunnyburrow. She hoped so deeply that she wasn't too late.

She ran out of the car, not caring if she left the keys inside the car. She could always get her father a new car or track down the thief if necessary. But she couldn't waste any time seeing if she had a chance or not. The train had already entered the platform and was about to close its doors, as she got onto the platform. She watched in horror as the train drove past the Bunnyburrow sign. She fell to her knees and looked into the horizon in the direction of Zootopia, as she knew that she had been too late. All sorts of thoughts ran through her head. Was she going to lose Nick permanently? Would this affect their relationship if they decided to stay together? Did Nick really love her as much if he decided to go without even try to talk to her?

Judy felt devastated to say it mildly. It was no fun at all! It felt like a living nightmare.

That was until her ears caught a small snore turning her attention behind her on the left. What she saw sent all sorts of feelings through her. Nick was right there. Snoring on a bench. Apparently, he hadn't been able at keeping up all night as the morning train apparently made him fall asleep, as Judy thanked the side of Nick making him able to fall asleep at the most special places at strangest times. She approached him slowly, not knowing if she should wake him up right now, or wait for him to get some sleep and think more clearly. She was feeling such relief that she couldn't help herself. She jumped onto him, waking him with a yelp of surprise as he looked down at her burying her face in his shirt letting a few tears run down her furry cheeks.

"Carrots!? What are you doing here?" looking down at her in surprise looking at the nearby clock, seeing it was about 9 in the morning. He had apparently slept in on the station for a few hours, and now he had an emotional bunny in his arms that seemed like she was holding onto him for dear life. She was defiantly not going to let him go any time soon. He decided to just put his arms around her to comfort her. Maybe it was a bad decision what he was about to do, but at least he, in some unintended way, stopped himself from doing that certain mistake of leaving her behind.

"I'm trying to stop you from leaving me. I won't let you leave me. I need you Nick" Judy held on so tight to Nick that even if he tried to move, it'd been impossible as he felt close to out of breath. She was still feeling fresh tears run down her cheeks. She still couldn't believe how close she could've been to losing the very mammal she felt closest to beside along with her family.

"Please loosen up, Carrots. I'm losing breath here" Judy looked up at him as she let go just enough for him to regain breath, but still not getting out of the embrace. She wasn't ready to let him out yet. She felt happiness beyond description the moment she felt his paws around her back and returning it. Even with that, she wouldn't let him off her. She looked up at him to see him smile down at her. The smile she loved so much.

"Nick, please don't leave me. I know what my grandpa said hurt, but-" Judy was cut off as Nick placed one of his paw finger on her muzzle shutting her up.

"Judy, let me speak first" Judy knew he was serious whenever Nick used her real name. Not "Carrots", "Fluff" or "Cottontail". She nodded for him to continue as she stood, feeling nervous and excited at the same time for what he was about to say. She was hopeful, but still fearful. He had a habit of surprising her, as he did under that bridge as he agreed to help her solve the case about the Night Howlers.

"His words did hurt. I let him get to me and I still acted immature. I'm the one to blame here, and I'm sorry I did this to you, Carrots. I guess you deserve better than me, but if you want me to come back with you. I will" Nick smiled at her with sincerity, as she knew he was dead serious, and completely honest. Judy choked, as she let the waterfall start, and she just sobbed into his shirt, letting him hold onto her. She loved being in his arms.

"Okay. Oh you bunnies, you're so emotional. There you go, deep breath" Judy grinned between her sobs of his repeat of himself. She looked onto him as they parted after what felt like hours, even if it had been a few minutes. She then grabbed hold of his shirt in her small paws and pushed him onto the pavement, then her lips smashed onto his with more passion than had ever been put into any kiss. It was putting wedding kisses to shame, as they stayed like that, until they both felt the demand for breathing again. They both took in deep breaths as they looked at each other with great affection and love. Judy jumped onto Nick, not caring about all the mammals, which just entered the platform, looked at them with wonder, curiosity and some with disgust. She only cared about Nick kissing her.

Nick then took Judy's paw into his and let her towards the place she parked her car, and Judy then realized that he wanted them to go back to her place and work things out. Nick sat on the passenger seat as Judy started the car.

"You didn't take your keys?" Nick looked at her in wonder.

"I needed to get to you first. I wanted to just waist no time" Nick smirked as it said what needed to be said. After that, most of the ride was very quite, as both sat in deep thoughts. Until Nick decided to speak up.

"I, or more like we, need to figure out what to do about all Old-bunny-bully" if it wasn't because she was despised with her grandfather at the moment, she'd laughed of Nick's nickname for him. This only made Judy have more on her mind. What were they going to do about it? What would her parents say? He was a family member after all, and bunnies were known to be very traditional and thoughtful on the behalf of their relatives. But Nick was still Judy's boyfriend. And if he wanted to stay, then there had to be done something to ease the problem.

"I don't know what to do, Nick. But I promise you, we'll figure out. Together" as her one paw set on his arm to assure him of her full support. Nick relaxed, and soon after, they arrived back at the house as Judy's parents looked relieved when they saw the fox coming along with her. Judy's siblings ran along and tackled Nick to the ground, overwhelming him with questions of all sorts.

"Why did you leave? Are you staying again? Are you and Judy still together? Will you play with us? May I hug your tail? Can you show us your teeth?" Judy giggled as she and parents got the bunnies off Nick and helped him stand up.

"So great to see you Nick, but how come you didn't get on the train?" Stu greeted as he asked Nick in wonder of why he hadn't left. Not meant in a bad way.

"Well, I ended up falling asleep and when I woke up, I was assaulted by one emotional bunny" Nick grinned, looking at Judy as she blushed and her parents smiled affectionately at their daughter, feeling delighted that she truly had found someone she cared for so deeply. They knew they needed to do something with the issue between Nick and Bonnie's father. She approached Nick and put her paw on his arm just like Judy just did moments before they arrived back at the farm.

"I'm so terribly sorry about what my Papa said to you, Nick. You're nothing like a devil to us. Your affection towards Judy and hers towards you clearly shows you're a great mammal, and we don't judge you for being a fox. You're always welcome in our house" Stu came up to her and nodded at the fox, which looked like someone who was about to crack up. He hugged her parents, as Judy joined them and they stayed like that for a few moments, until the party pooper decided to make his entrance.

"Is that devil back? I thought he had left like he should. A fox shouldn't be here in our home" Nick looked offended at the old rabbit, but Bonnie stopped Judy, as she was about to approach him. She walked over to her father with determination. He was pushing the limits too far.

"Papa, listen and listen carefully. I don't want you to treat our houseguest like that! He cares for Judy and she cares, no, she loves him clearly and he loves her too. It's clear to me and Stu, and if you're going to keep treating him like that, then I suggest you leave unless you want to apologize to our son" Nick stood wide-eyed as she just called him her "son". He was feeling warm inside, as he saw Judy had taken his paw into hers, she smiled grateful in the direction of her mom. Stu then left their side to join his wife, as his dad-in-law just stood with a blank expression not understanding why he should apologize to a fox for being something he saw him as.

"Listen, dad, you know I respect you as much as I love my wife and my children, but I also don't want you in my house if you can't treat my son properly. He has done nothing to make you treat him like that, so I suggest you make a choice for yourself. I was an idiot towards him when he arrived, but I learned better. If you can't then there's no reason for you to stay here" Never had Nick actually thought other bunnies but Judy would stand up to him against other bunnies stereotyping him. Especially someone from the Hopps family. Now he really felt guilty for just cowardly leaving Judy behind. How stupid he had been? Very stupid indeed.

"I'm not going to apologize for telling the truth. Judy, you know as well as all of us, that foxes are shifty and untrustworthy, and someday he'll use your trust against you. Do yourself a favor and get him out of town before he does any damage towards you or any of your family. You know-" Judy meanwhile had stepped forward as Nick hadn't noticed being lost in thoughts and now he saw her lifting him off the ground again. She kept on surprising him.

"It's enough! I've heard more than enough as it is! Nick is a wonderful mammal! Fox or not, I still love him for who he is. He has saved me many times on the force. When I asked him to go on without me once, he refused to leave me behind. I think you should leave now" after she was done, she put him down and walked back Nick putting her arm around him as he did so to show off Judy's point.

"Come on, Bonnie, you can't say you choice to make your old man leave before that fox! It's disgraceful and absurd!"

"You haven't given any reason to make you feel welcome, while Nick has way more a gentlemammal than maybe any other around here, so just leave, papa. We'll call for a cab to come pick you up" Stu walked in to do so as Bonnie escorted her father away. She turned her head towards Nick and Judy.

"Nick, you just put your things back in your old room. It's still yours if you want it" Bonnie saw a thankful smile from Nick, as she escorted her shocked father away, while Judy helped Nick get back in place.

"Thanks Nick for not leaving" Nick looked back at Judy as she got up closer to Nick. He sat on the bed and motioned for her to come sit with him as she did so. He looked at her and kissed her lips and smiled at her after he ended it. She smiled back at him in surprise. Not a bad surprise at all.

"Thanks for not giving up on me again, Carrots. You're really my angel. I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for you. You're truly heaven sent" Judy felt her heart skip a beat as Nick praised her like never before. She knew he loved and aprreciated her, but this was still surprising to her.

"I love you so much, Nick. Thanks for doing all this for me"

"I did it just as much for those blueberries" Nick said joking as Judy rolled her eyes knowing he was just being his sarcastic, Old Nick Wilde. The one she thought was just stupid, but the new Nick Wilde, he was combination of the old one and a better Nick, and that was the Nick Wilde, she fell in love with. The sarcasm and coolness never left him, but the newer Nick was also a kind hearted and lovable mammal, who'd jump into danger to help her out without hesitation. Judy was now the one to surprise him with another kiss. Apparently, this whole predicament had made them way more affectionate, but then again, they were normally just like that when it was just them alone, because they preferred peace mostly for their affections. But they were just busted by about 40 of her siblings, who caught their attention, making Judy blush in embarrassment, as she still felt a bit private about affection.

"Judy and Nick sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Judy started blushing, while Nick was having a good time chuckling to himself, as the small bunnies approached the couple and flew several more questions at the couple. Nick was asked to join them at some game while Judy apparently was needed in the kitchen to help Bonnie with dinner and after that departed and went each other way and didn't see each other for two hours before Nick looked someone really tired as he didn't slept much and not very comfortable.

When he went to sleep, he after a few hours, he felt something press against up and opened one eye to see Judy press her body up against him like she did back in Zootopia. Maybe this last two and a half weeks here could be interesting.

 **Sorry for the wait, but my father, my work and such have kept me so busy. There'll be a bit more, but I don't know if it's 1 more or 2-4 more. You'll have to wait and see. Thanks for this time and I hope the wonderful support continues.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update, but school was harder than I thought (especially getting up at 7am when you're used to get up between 10-noon). I may disappoint a few of you guys, but this chapter will be the end of the story and there are 3 reasons for that. First, I feel proud for the feedback I received with an average of +8 reviews pr. chapter, more than 65 favourites and almost 100 followers and I want to end it feeling satisfied. Second, I think you guys deserve a good ending and I don't want to give you chapters where I seem like my ideas are not what you guys deserves as readers. Last, I promise to make more, but school is making me stressed a bit and I want to make sure I finish this within some time soon because I know people loose interest if updates gets far between. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It had been some eventful weeks for Nick and Judy after that fateful day where they had taken Nick back, and kicked out Bonnie's father. For those many days they've done all sorts of activities. The first days, Nick had read stories to the children, fairy tales to be exact. They all found out, Nick was an excellent storyteller. Judy had then introduced him to some of her old friends from childhood, as were more than surprised to see, the weird bunny with weird dreams, to be dating a fox. She was defiantly like nobody else around Bunnyburrow, or in Zootopia. More like anywhere else for that matter.

After that, Nick had gotten some time to also get closer to Gideon. They got along extremely well, joking around like they had known each other for years and such. Nick had been told about what happened when Gideon and Judy were kids, and even though Nick trusted Gideon when he said he'd never do so again, he gave him a typical warning about consequences for hurting his girlfriend in the future. Gideon completely understood why Nick did like he did, no hard feelings. When Judy found out, she just chuckled and nuzzled into Nick rubbing her head against his shirt as she closed her eyes breathing lightly in her sleep as Nick wrap his arm around her, saying those words that always hit her more than anything.

"I love you" and of course, her reply was:

"I love you too" and then they fell asleep on the couch, together. Bonnie and Stu had just left them be where they were. Together.

They had already made it to their last full day off, and they were enjoying their time together. All of them. Judy, Nick, Bonnie, Stu, Judy's 275 brothers and sisters. They were also joined by some of Judy's friends, including Gideon. They were really having an awesome time, but Nick especially felt bad about leaving so soon. He had been having a great time here after all, he was convinced to get back with Judy, and he still felt a bit stupid for his action. Thankfully, he knew Judy wasn't one to hold the grudge, but still. They were taking a late night train, and even though they were to meet in tomorrow morning, they decided to not sleep until they departed, so they could enjoy all that was left of their stay. Nick stood outside for a moment thinking to him, of what had happened through these weeks. Not only the events, but also between him and Judy. They had only gone closer and closer, and he started to really know love really was like. They both discovered that for real with this time. Judy came and interrupted his thoughts as her paw touched his arm and brought his attention away from his mind and down to her. He smiled sincere at her as she seemed to have a mixed look of concern and curiosity in her eyes as brought her into a hug to calm his bunny down. It seemed to do the trick. Nick somehow always managed to calm her down or comfort her when she needed it the much. She knew, he was right. She was an emotional bunny defiantly. She just didn't want to admit it, so he could use it against her in one of his many lame jokes or silly comments.

"What's on your mind, Nick?" Judy looked up at him, as he patted her head gently and placed a kiss on top of it, as his smile still looked so Nick-a-like. Just the smile she simply loved so much.

"Nothing to worry about, Carrots. I'm only just thinking about everything this trip has given us. Not only with your grandpa, but also all we've done together. It's different when it's off duty, and not after an ending shift. It only made me realize why I love you and your company as much as I do" Judy grabbed him by his tie and brought him so she could kiss him deeply and passionately. Her emotion certainly took over her. Again, again.

"I know, Nick. I'm sorry my grandpa said those things to you. You know, I think you're so much more than all that bullshit. I love you too, and I feel the same way. I do look forward to get back to Zootopia and take down bad guys with you. Making the world a better place together is the best feeling I know" Nick nodded in agreement as he bent down to kiss her just as her siblings got watch on them.

Some of them thought it was cute, some others thought snuggling and kissing was disgusting and both Nick and Judy blushed a bit. Bonnie and Stu then told them to get back inside while Judy and Nick was asked to wait out here for a moment. They looked at each other wondering whatever her folks were up to. Judy had a feeling it was something good, while Nick had an unreadable expression on his face. She hated when he did that. She preferred being able to read him and his emotions, even when he didn't wanted her to do so.

Bonnie got back and asked Judy to join her while Nick had to wait a bit longer. Nick raised an eyebrow at Judy, who just winked back at him, leaving him to think what the devil they were up to. The Hopps' sure were some strange mammals, but lovely ones too.

He stood and waited for a couple of minutes, killing the time with his smartphone, not really paying much attention to his surroundings for some moments, as Judy took her cue to regain his attention. At first she didn't knew what they were up to, but as soon as she was introduced to their initiatives, she loved it. She knew Nick would too.

Judy jumped onto his back as he nearly dropped his phone in surprise, as he didn't need to look around to know who had jumped onto her. None of her siblings at her age would jump onto him just like that and the smaller ones still weren't good enough at jumping to actually make it to his back. That, and his intuition as well. She then jumped down his back, he immediately turned attention towards her shaking his head at her as he wasn't approving, but with an amused expression on her face. Judy giggled as he was led towards the house back yard by her paw as they neared, she then asking for him to close his eyes. She then jumped back on his back and blindfolded him before he could register what was going on. She then whispered into his ear.

"Trust me, Nick" he nodded and signed for her to lead him away, in huge wonder of what he was to expect. He had no clue of what to expect and no idea of what sight he'd be met with.

Nick was feeling the blindfold leaving his eyes and, as he opened his eyes, he saw an enormous bunch of bunnies, Gideon and Judy in front of him with a big sign behind them saying: " _Thanks you, Nick and welcome to the family_ " Nick felt his heart skip like at least more than just one beat. It was more like pounding inside his chest and he felt overwhelmed with emotion, as Judy raced towards him and met him in a lovely embrace. Nick then didn't care that he had close to 350 mammals standing in front of them, he felt a certain urge, he needed to give into it. He grabbed Judy's cheeks and pressed his muzzle onto hers as they shared a deep, very deep passionate kiss. Most mammals attending cheered, but this time they didn't end it until their lungs screamed for fresh air, so they could breath again.

Nick and Judy were both sucking in breaths deeply, as they embraced each other. When they broke it, they turned their attention towards the crowd that stood in front of them. Bonnie and Stu were the first one to step forward and Nick smiled down at them with an expression of great and truth gratitude. Nick didn't know how to react, so he extended his hand, but was surprised when both of them clasped to him, hugging him. After getting over the shock, Nick started to hug them back. Only to be joined by Judy's and as many of her siblings that could manage to press themselves close to the group. Nick already seemed to know he was in for a great time of bunny hugging. But it wasn't because he minded it at all. On the contrary, he enjoyed being felt so loved as the case was. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since his mom passed away and he started hustle mammals. Until a true angel showed herself. Judy Hopps was the name of the angel. His angel to be exact. She was like the thing he had always wanted, but never knew how much he needed. She made him want to be a better mammal and make her happy was a life long goal he had set for himself to accomplish, and with all they had been together already, he had a great feeling that he could actually success.

After what seemed like hours of hugging bunnies from east, west, south and north, they all discovered that they had actually spent no less than 2 hours of embraces as some of the younger ones just refused to let go of his fluffy tail. They loved it so much that Nick feared that next time they'd visit, he'd come home without because they'd end cutting it off him. Little devils. Small mischiefs. But all of them, he owed the deepest of respect as the time had come for them to all eat a large meal prepared by Bonnie and Gideon in cooperation. They had vegetable lasagne, one of Nick's favourites. At least it was after this visit. Bonnie's cooking was absolutely amazing. Fantastic, wonderful and he could keep up the praising phrases for her cooking and then he was told Gideon had prepared a blueberry pie for them to take back to Zootopia and Nick and Gideon then ended up sharing their first hug as well. He really had changed since childhood. Both foxes seemed to indicate that mammals actually were capable of change, even the shifty ones, like foxes.

The night ended faster than any of them wanted it, but that was again the thing about things you looked forward to. They ended faster than wished. Nick and Judy both packed up their things and got ready to get to the train station. Stu took them there, as Bonnie and Gideon took care of getting more of the kids to the station, so they could say goodbye to their favourite Judy and their favourite fox, without being offensive towards Gideon.

It was already evening and Nick and Judy was waiting with her family at the train platform as there was no less than 10 minutes until their train back to Zootopia would arrive and take them back from 3 very eventful weeks. Nick and Judy were both happy that they went over, even if it wasn't without trouble. Nick was surprised by how the family had reacted and how kindly they had treated him through his stay. Judy also felt happy that Nick had given them a second chance and she was also very surprised by how great he had gotten along with her siblings, and not just the ones her age, but the smaller ones as well. Stu and Bonnie had also given them a big bag of fresh blueberries, as they knew Nick loved and he deserved them after all he had given the Hopps' over the past weeks.

Judy and Nick were saying their thanks to her folks for their stay. Nick really felt happy with how Bonnie had given him a chance ever since he came, and how Stu had turned over and let him prove himself. Also a lot of Judy's siblings were hugging their legs, some also tried to hug his tail, just like he expected they would. Suddenly the platform speaker sounded:

"Train for Zootopia arrive at the platform"

They made their final goodbyes and entered the train. They found a place to sit alone by the back of the train, so her family could wave all the way off the platform. As the train started to move, Judy and Nick waved back at all the bunnies on the platform along with Gideon, who also had taken courtesy to come and bid them farewell.

As laid back on the seat, Judy nuzzled into the side of Nick and got comfortable. Before she felt asleep, Nick heard the small mumbles of her.

"Thanks Nick. I love you" Nick kissed her forehead as she had fallen asleep. He sat his alarm so they could wake up before they entered the main station of Zootopia and get home, but before he dragged off to sleep himself, he mumbled back.

"I love you too, Judy." and after that, they didn't wake up until the alarm and as they got back to their apartment, they sat down their bags and got ready for bed immediately and snuggled into each other in a spoon position.

"Goodnight Nick. I love you, so much" Nick kissed her lips shortly, as she fell asleep again. This time he mumbled something that Judy did seem to hear, probably due to her great bunny hearing.

"Goodnight, Carrots. My angel" with that they felt asleep knowing if they were an angel and a devil, they'd make it work even so. Because they were Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. They could do anything, and loving each other was defiantly one of them. This trip had taught them so. Now they were ready to continue making the world a better place. One day by the time, and develop their love, day by day.

 **Sorry it won't be more from this story, because this is the big finale. I thank everybody for the wonderful support! I sure hope to be back with more Zootopia-stories when I feel less pressed/stressed and come up with an idea, which can match this or is even better. I hope you'll leave final reviews for this story. If I make it to 55-60 reviews for this story, I'll end with a good feeling for this story, or better to say it the least. Take care until next time.**


End file.
